


TS Drabble Collection

by VirtueToMoir (NycterisM)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NycterisM/pseuds/VirtueToMoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of unconnected drabbles about Tessa and Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Patrick looked up just in time to avoid skating into Scott’s back. He skidded to the side and anchored his skate into the ice. Once stable he looked over at his friend. Scott stood, arms folded across his chest and glowered. If this were an anime Patrick would swear a dark cloud was hovering about his head and sparks were crackling from his eyes.

“What the hell, man?” Patrick demanded.

Scott only growled in response and Patrick followed his line of sight to further down the rink. Tessa was being twirled by a French skater. Her dark hair spun prettily about her head as she laughed in delight.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Patrick, of course, knew the answer to this was an emphatic yes but he liked to grab the opportunities to urge Scott into action when and where he could.

Scott shook his head and continued dissecting the Frenchman with his eyes.

“Sure. Well, you know you have to do something some time.” Patrick pointed out, hands on his hips.

No part of Patrick expected Scott to do anymore than continue glaring as usual so when Scott humphed and kicked himself off down the ice no one was more surprised than he.

Patrick watched as Scott darted for the unsuspecting Tessa and the French guy. Just before he reached them Tessa looked up and smirked at Scott. Huh, Patrick thought, perhaps she wasn’t as unsuspecting as he’d thought.

Scott grabbed Tessa’s hand and yanked her away from the French guy. He continued his speed, dragging her after him down the ice and her feet flew to keep up.

“Hey!” Yelled the French guy in indignation.

“Not quite what I meant!” Patrick cupped his hands about his mouth and yelled after them.

Halfway down the ice Scott turned around and began skating backwards. He was still frowning at Tessa who raised a hand to his face. After a beat he pulled her into a lift.

Patrick was certain that had been Tessa’s idea to try and cover the moment. He was sure Scott hadn’t thought beyond the ‘grab Tessa and take her back’ part of the plan.


	2. Prompt: "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship. Tessa and Scott are married in this one. Awww.

“Tessa?” Scott called as he entered the lounge room. He held his tie out, frowning down at it.

Tessa sat, eyes closed in one of their big armchairs. Her head lay against the back, carefully positioned so as not to mess up her hairstyle. Her stocking clad legs were tucked up beneath her. The skirt of her black dress flowed prettily around what Scott knew to be the cutest baby bump in the world and out over her knees.

“Teeeess.” Scott sang as he knelt in front of her. “I know it’s been a crazy long day but you need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

Scott shook her knee. Tessa didn’t move but a tiny smile crept onto her lips at the thought of the mess he must have made of his tie.

“If you don’t wake up now I’ll kiss you.” Scott threatened.

Tessa squeezed her eyes shut harder and snored.

“Oh come on.” Scott frowned.

“How is that supposed to be motivation to wake up?” Tessa asked without opening her eyes.

Scott rolled his and pressed a swift kiss to her forehead.

Tessa pouted in disappointment, eyes still closed.

“Fine.” Scott changed tactic. “Wake up and I’ll kiss you properly.”

Tessa’s eyes flew open and she grinned in anticipation.

“After the dinner.” Scott clarified, holding out his tie for her to fix. There was no way he was going to risk launching her enthusiastic pregnant libido when they had to leave the house in two minutes.

Tessa rolled her eyes. She reached to fix his tie, flicking the fabric around her fingers and itself.

“You know.” She whispered, knowing what he was thinking. Her eyes were dark and as she gazed up at him through her lashes. “I’m already there.”

Scott swallowed and pulled his corrected tie from her grasp.

“Well, you’ll just have to wait.” He tried and failed at sounding confident and unaffected.

He cleared his throat and pulled her from the chair. He gave her a gentle shove towards the door. He was suddenly not looking forward to this dinner at all and wondered if would be bad manners to call the ISU and cancel.


	3. Prompt: “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the current CSOI rehearsals at Kurt’s cottage.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Tessa crossed her arms and frowned. Whether she was frowning at Scott and Patrick, herself, the situation, or even the peach crisp they’d just eaten for dinner was uncertain.

“Come on, Tessa.” Scott cajoled. “You’ll love it.”

Patrick nodded his agreement, though he was less certain of Tessa’s actual enjoyment than her partner.

“Besides there’s chocolate in there.” Patrick offered.

“Ooh Tessa! Chocolate!” Scott grinned.

Tessa smacked him over the back of the head.

“Do you see?” Scott motioned towards Tessa and added the incident to his pile of defense before Patrick. “Do you see the sort of abuse I have to with up with?”

“That’s why singles is better, man.” Patrick taught sagely.

Tessa raised an eyebrow.

“And here I thought it was my partner skating skills you were after here. Do you want me to do this or not?” She turned to leave them standing alone in the cottage’s garden beneath Kurt’s office window.

“Ahh. No. Nope!” Scott gasped and wound his arms about her waist anchoring her to the spot.

“Nothing’s better than skating with my Tessa, and definitely not skating by myself!” He informed Patrick.

“Uh huh.” Patrick rolled his eyes. “Look we should probably get on with it. Kurt could be back at any moment.”

“Yeah.” Scott nodded and moved to stand beneath the window.

Tessa sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. She lifted one foot to Scott’s hand and jumped up. He held her calf steady while she stepped around onto his shoulders using the side of the cottage for extra support.

Even on Scott’s shoulders she was just a little too short to reach the bottom of the window.

“Guess we should have asked Andrew and Kaitlyn.” Patrick observed. He darted out of the way as Scott’s fist came flying at his head.

“Oh yeah? But can they do this?” Scott waved his hands for dramatic effect.

He held his hands near Tessa’s feet for her to step onto them. Once she was solidly in the palms of his hands and his fingers wrapped about her feet, he lifted her over his head and up the side of the house.

“Probably.” Patrick nodded pretending to be unimpressed by his friends’ strength and balance.

Tessa was now the perfect height to jimmy open the lock on the window and pull herself through.

“No chocolate for Chiddy.” She sang and made quick work of the lock with the screwdriver they’d liberated from Kurt’s shed.

She pulled herself up off Scott’s hands and through the window.

The boys waited patiently while she scurried about locating the object they’d come in search of: Kurt’s dreaded whistle. She soon reappeared with it dangling from her neck by its red cord.

She climbed back through the window and lowered herself to Scott’s waiting hands. She pulled the window shut but didn’t bother to attempt relocking it. Scott lowered her to his shoulders and she jumped the rest of the way to the ground.

Lifting the whistle from around her neck she handed it to Scott who proudly swung the trophy from his finger.

“Did you find the chocolate stash?” Patrick asked, not seeing it anywhere.

“Yup!” Tessa pulled her shirt from her jeans and let the bag of chocolate fall into her waiting hands.

She popped one in Scott’s mouth and then one in her own. She turned, gave Patrick a smug grin, and strode off along the side of the house. 

“Tessa!” Patrick chased after her, begging for his share. Scott grinned and followed them swinging the whistle.


	4. Prompt: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Scott pushed open the door and paused. The balcony was empty of revelers except for two familiar silhouettes dark against the city lights. Tessa and Kaitlyn. He was about to call to them when the night air carried their conversation to him.

“I- I don’t know.” Tessa shook her head and he heard her choke back tears. Kaitlyn held her hands firmly and sought her eyes beneath the bowed head of dyed dark hair.

Kaitlyn waited patiently for her to continue. She rubbed Tessa’s hands with her thumbs.

“Somewhere, I don’t know how or when or anything, but, I just.” Tessa searched for the words. “I fell for him, Kait.” She admitted in a whisper so low Scott almost lost it against the noise of the nightclub downstairs.

Tessa choked on a sob.

“I did. And I can’t. He doesn’t.” Tessa waved her hands about in desperation. “I don’t know what to do. It won’t go away. I’ve tried so hard to make it go away. But it won’t.”

At the last she fell defeated against Kaitlyn’s shoulder. Kaitlyn hugged her tight and rubbed her back.

“I’m so sorry, Tess.” Kaitlyn spoke low. “But maybe- maybe he feels the same way?” She offered hopefully.

“He doesn’t. I know he doesn’t.” Tessa shook her head against the taller blonde girl’s shoulder.

Kaitlyn looked up at the roof as though it could provide the answers for her friend. She spotted Scott waiting silently by the door. Scott held a finger to his lips, signalling her silence.

‘Who?’ He mouthed to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn pursed her lips together, as though considering the most important decision of her life. She closed her eyes and pulled her forehead into a pained frown. Then as though the weight of the world hung from her arm she lifted one finger and pointed to him.

‘You.’ She mouthed back.

‘Me?” Mouthed Scott, incredulous.

Kaitlyn gave a small but definite nod. She searched his face for any sign that this betrayal would bring Tessa further pain.

Scott nodded his assurance and motioned for her to leave.

Kaitlyn turned back to the girl in her arms.

“I think you should talk to him.” She pushed Tessa away a little nodded towards Scott.

Tessa saw him and whirled around in panic to face the city. Her hands flew to grip the balcony fence.

Kaitlyn gave her a quick rub on the shoulder and left through the door behind Scott. She waited in apprehension on the other side of the door, praying she’d done the right thing.

Scott wandered over and leaned his elbows against the fence next to Tessa and clasped his hands. Neither of them were about to pretend he hadn’t overheard the conversation.

“Tessa.” He began, his voice caressing her name in the way it always did.

The familiar sound sent shards of pain flying at Tessa’s heart. She flinched and braced herself against the heartache she knew was coming. She could feel her heart splintering already.

He turned his head to her and bent closer along the fence.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” He continued.

Tessa stared down at the tiny cars zooming past and pausing for lights.Her whole body tensed against the impact of his words. You know I love you. I’ll always love you and need you in my life, but not like that. Never like that. Tears escaped her heart and welled in her eyes.

Scott took her hands and pulled her to face him. She studied his shirt, blue with a large grey design over his shoulder.

Scott moved closer and lifted her chin, urging her to look him in the eyes. She did. She could at least do him the honour of letting him voice his opinion even though it was the last thing she wanted to hear. She respected and loved him too much not to let him have his say.

“But Tessa.” Scott’s hand left her chin and smoothed into her hair behind her head. His thumb curved around her ear. “You missed something.”

Confusion clouded Tessa’s eyes.

“You never saw me looking back at you.” Scott finished.

“W-what?” Tessa’s forehead wrinkled in puzzlement.

Scott leaned in and kissed the creases on her forehead smooth again.

“I love you, Tessa.” He watched the confusion continue in her eyes until she came to the decision that of course he loved her, just like always. She sighed and smiled a bit. She guessed they’d always have that.

“No, Tess.” Scott shook his head. “I love you.” He repeated firmly.

To emphasize his point he lifted her chin higher and kissed her lips. One kiss for a swift second then he looked back at her hoping to find comprehension. Tessa just stared at him, mouth open and confused. She didn’t dare to allow her heart to believe what it longed to believe.

Scott sighed. “I love you, Tessa.” He kissed her cheek. “I love you.” Her jaw. “I love you.” Her neck. “I love you.”

He stood back and searched her eyes.

“You- you love me?” Tessa asked in disbelief.

“Yes!” Scott exclaimed and nodded.

A slow smile spread over Tessa’s lips. It grew until her whole body was a smile, from her sparkling eyes to the tips of her fingers that itched for him to her toes that ached to dance.

“When? How?” She begged to know.

“I have no idea.” Scott laughed.

“Me neither.” Tessa caught his hands in hers and beamed up at him.

“You love me.” She laughed and threw her arms about his neck as he caught her and spun her about. They laughed together until he set her on her feet again.

“I love you, too.” Her nose wrinkled as she winked at him.

“So I figured.” Scott grinned. He wrapped his arms about her waist and kissed her long and full on the mouth. Tessa pushed her fingers through his hair and ignored the tears that escaped her eyes. She’d thought before her heart would be broken. She now feared it might break from happiness.

Kaitlyn, who’d been unable to stop herself from peaking around the door to watch, pulled the door closed with as little noise as possible. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and half stumbled down the stairs towards the nightclub in search of Andrew.


	5. Prompt: "It's not what it looks like..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during their early 20s. Neither have their own homes yet and still live with their parents on weekends.

"It’s not what it looks like…” Scott sat up and frantically waved his arms at his mother while Tessa turned bright red and seriously considered diving out of sight under the blankets.

“I don’t know, Scott.” Alma folded her arms in the doorway and raised an eyebrow at her son, pursing her lips. “What does it look like?”

“It looks like we… um.. like we were maybe…” Scott sought for the words that would get them out of this relatively unscathed and came up empty. Instead he opted for blurting out the rest as quickly as possible in the hopes that his mother wouldn’t catch it all. “…like we were sleeping together or something but we weren’t well we were but not like that it was just…”

Here Tessa stopped his swiftly dying explanation with a hand to his arm and sat up. The blankets pooled about her waist and showed her torso clothed in a modest baby blue t-shirt. One of her own t-shirts, Alma was happy to note.

“I’m sorry, Alma.” Tessa began sincerely. She folded her hands in her lap and bowed her head a little. “You see we were out late and time got away from us. It was so late and raining so much that we thought it would be too dangerous for me to drive home and I was so tired so we thought it would be okay, and safer, if I slept here.” She finished and sought understanding in the eyes of the woman who was near enough to being a second mother to her.

“Hmm,” Alma nodded. “That’s okay, dear. You did the right thing. You know you can stay here anytime you like.” She bestowed a gracious and welcoming smile on Tessa.

She then turned back to Scott and her frown returned.

“And what was wrong with the guest bedroom?” Her chin tilted up and she pierced Scott with the practiced interrogation eyes of a mother of sons.

“Uncle Jim was in there!” Scott flung his arm towards the ceiling at the second floor.

“Hmm.” Alma sighed and agreed. She’d forgotten the family friend had arrived late last night after she’d gone to bed. Joe had mumbled something about it to her as he’d left the house that morning.

“Okay, well next time you hit the couch like a gentleman, Scott.” Alma turned back to Tessa and beamed. “Come down soon for pancakes okay, honey.” She gave Scott one last stern look and left.

“Ugh.” Scott fell back against the pillows. “That was so close.”

Tessa laughed in relief. She flopped onto his chest and kissed him.

“When did you have time to put this on?” He pulled at her t-shirt while Tessa drew circles over his shoulders.

“I heard her coming up the stairs.” She winked.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Scott grabbed her shoulders and lifted her off him. Tessa laughed.

“I barely had enough time to get the shirt on. You were still too fast asleep to wake with enough time.” She fished down the side of the bed for her underwear and jeans, immensely grateful they’d landed between her side of the bed and the wall.

“Come on.” She nudged him into action. “We’d better get down there before she comes back.”

Scott sighed and groaned.

“And how is it she let’s you get away with everything?” He pouted at the unfairness of it all. “She’s my mother!”

Tessa skipped around the bed, now fully clothed and kissed his nose.

“Yes, but she loves me more.” She poked her tongue out at him and left for the bathroom where she knew Alma kept a stock of toothbrushes for guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - Alma totally knows what’s up and is currently laughing to herself while she flips pancakes :D


	6. Prompt: "Come over here and make me."

Tessa’s phone buzzed against her white wooden side table. She stopped staring at the ceiling a position she’d lain in since waking at 3.06 that morning and rolled towards her phone. She pulled it towards her.

The screen informed her it was now 5.58.

It also displayed a message alert.

From Scott.

_Tessa_

Tessa swallowed hard and swiped at the screen, opening the stream of old messages from her partner. Well, from the man who used to be her partner. She didn’t know what he was now. A near stranger who would always have an unearthly grip on her heart?

Her phone buzzed again.

_You awake?_

She sighed and tapped out a reply.

_Yes_

There was a pause. She lay staring at her phone, wishing, she didn’t know what she was wishing for.

Another message lit up the screen.

_Don’t do it._

_Don’t do what, Scott?_

_Don’t marry him._

_Really? It’s a bit late for that don’t you think?_

Tessa’s wedding was in seven hours. Soon final preparations would begin. Her house was strewn with flower arrangements waiting to be set in place. A white dress hung from her door.

 _Never too late. You don’t want to do this, T._  The reply flashed back.

Tessa bristled, anger rising through her.

_And how would you know? You haven’t spoken to me in months!_

_I’m sorry. I am. But still. Don’t marry that guy._

‘Don’t marry that guy.’ Who was he to- Nothing! He knew nothing! ‘That guy’ Tessa’s heart and mind raged together. She taped out a hurried reply, her fingertips sweeping in fury over the screen.

_Come over here and make me._

She threw her phone on the bed and paced her room in three quick strides. Scott fucking Moir. Tessa rubbed at her eyes, banishing any tear that dared form. As focused as she was on mentally building her case against him she missed the sound of footsteps on the landing outside her room.

A short knock on her door had her jump.

Who even? It wasn’t time to be up yet so it wouldn’t her mother trying to find out if she was awake.

Tessa yanked the door open and saw the person she both least and most wanted to see standing in front of her.

His hair was a mess, like he’d woken and left it like that. He wore a ratty old t-shirt, Tessa knew he’d owned since he was fifteen. Sweatpants and socks completed the look of a man who’d just rolled out of bed and headed for his car. She knew his shoes would be in a haphazard pile outside her front door.

Tessa glared at him.

“What are you doing here, Scott?”

Scott ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head.

“Let me in, Tess?”

“No.” She replied and turned her back on him. She walked towards her bed.

Scott took the fact that she’d left the door open as an invitation opposite to her words and followed her. He pushed the door closed behind him.

“I’m sorry, Tessa.” Apology seemed to be a good way to start. “I really am.”

He reached for her shoulder and she shrugged him off.

“Sorry for what?” Tessa wrapped her arms across her stomach.

“Sorry for being an idiot.” Scott searched for the right words. “I’m sorry I hurt you. It was the last-. I never wanted that, Tess.”

Tessa turned around and watched him, shifting from one foot to another on her carpet.

“And what happens if I forgive you?” She asked, her voice little above a whisper. “Nothing ever changes with us, Scott. I can’t do this anymore.” She released her hands to help explain. “We get caught in this pattern. You know we do. One of us steps forward and the other runs. And I can’t- I need someone who will stay.”

“I know.” Scott nodded. “I do. This time will be different.”

Tessa shook her head at the unlikeliness of his words coming true.

“I’m here.” He stepped forward. “I’m not going anywhere this time.” He spoke low and sure. “And neither are you.”

Tessa sighed.

“You can’t marry that guy, Tess.” Scott continued. “You don’t want him.”

Tessa laughed dryly. “And how would you know that?” The fact that she barely felt anything beyond slightly pleased and flattered when her fiancé touched her was neither here nor there. She felt no obligation to let Scott know he was right.

“Because.” Scott closed the distance between them and Tessa felt her heart pick up as it always did when he was close. Scott ran his fingertips lightly over her bare shoulder and down her arm to grasp her hand. Tessa’s lungs demanded a sharp inhale. She lifted her eyes to his and knew hers were as dark with longing as his.

“You want me.” Scott finished. He ducked his head and caught her lips with his. Gentle at first, then rougher. His mouth demanded hers and she was in no mind to resist. He was right. She never wanted anyone as much as him. She wanted to blame her body for its betrayal but didn’t have the heart to do it.

She jumped as Scott lifted her off the floor and walked them to her bed. He lay her down and continued kissing her for all he was worth. Months and years of mistakes and apologies went into the kiss. Replaced at last by honest adoration and longing.

Tessa ran her fingers through his hair and revelled in the feel of his lips and tongue playing against hers. His hands ran up and down her back and sides, hugging her to him. She never wanted this to end. Wanted to stay right here in his arms with his body pressing hers into the mattress for the rest of her life.

Her phone buzzed again beside her head.

They drew apart a little, neither wanting to be further than an inch from the other. Together they turned to see the screen lit up with another message.

Tessa picked it up and swiped the screen.

_Morning, beautiful!_

“Is it him?” Scott mumbled against her neck.

Tessa nodded.

She put the phone face down on the bed and turned back to the man above her. She cupped his face in her hands.

“I have to go. I have to talk to him.”

“Hmm.” Scott agreed.

“Wait here for me?” Tessa searched his eyes for confirmation that she was doing the right thing. They still had a lot to work through but Tessa knew he was right about one thing. Whatever happened between them she couldn’t marry anyone else.

“I will.” Scott replied and gave her one last kiss before releasing her to stand. He scooted back against her pillows and pulled the nearest book off her bedside table. “I’ll be right here with-,“ He looked at the book. “Audrey, until you get back.”

Tessa nodded and picked up her phone.

As she reached the door he called after her.

“Tessa, this is right.”

He gave her an encouraging smile which she returned.

“I know.” She nodded.

And she did.


	7. Prompt: "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

“I don’t know.” Tessa worried her lip. “Maybe it’s stupid.”

She sat up from where she’d been curled up, snuggled into Scott’s side on the couch and watched for his reaction.

They’d begun dating almost a year ago and had somehow managed to keep it secret from everyone. There had been a few humourous and nerve-wracking moments during the season where they’d been sure the press had caught them but when nothing had appeared online or in any magazines they’d breathed sighs of relief and laughed over it.

The Friday night three days ago had begun with Scott showing Tessa into a private room of her favourite restaurant and ended with a lot of wine, laughing and long kisses in bed, and a beautiful ring on Tessa’s finger.

Now they were discussing how they wanted to let the world know. It had been wonderful to have this to themselves, and most recently to have shared it with their families. They knew once the press got hold of the truth all of the questions about dating, which had died off over the past year ironically enough, would turn into a flurry of questions about wedding plans and babies. But it was time. They couldn’t keep this secret forever, and no longer wanted to.

Tessa picked up his hand and cradled it in her own. She ran her fingers over the creases of his palm and laid out her plan. When she was finished she searched his eyes for his opinion.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” Scott grinned and nodded.

“Really? I don’t know, maybe it is too silly.” Tessa frowned.

“No.” Scott laughed and pulled her towards him for a kiss. “It’s perfect. Let’s do it.”

A week later the World Championships was back in London, Ontario. They sat in the kiss and cry trying to calm their breathing after their free dance. When they’d returned to competition they’d done so with a whole box full of new lifts and demanding programs that left them, and the audience, gasping for air. Marie-France and Patrice, who were in on the plan and highly approving, sat on either side of them.

“Maybe it’s not going to work.” Tessa leaned to her right and said in Scott’s ear between gasps of air. “I can hardly breathe.” She placed her hand over the ring hidden beneath her high necked costume.

“It’ll be perfect.” Scott chuckled, his own chest heaving as much as Tessa’s. “Besides it’ll still get the point across.”

He fingered the chain at the back of her neck and tugged on it a little, urging her to pull it out. She undid the chain and pulled the ring out through the front of her neckline, hiding it in her hand.

A quick glance at the screen showed the slow motion replay of their skate was coming to a close. The camera was now back on them. Scott grinned and waved to the audience while Tessa beamed at his side. She kept her hand holding the ring safely in her lap and waved with the other.

They waited patiently for their scores to appear. Scott’s leg began to bounce with his barely contained excitement. Tessa giggled.

Finally the scores flashed across the screen. The hometown crowd went wild. They were good. Not quite as good as all four people sitting in the Kiss and Cry knew they could be, but it would be enough to win.

Scott turned to Tessa who had slipped the ring onto her finger. He grinned at her. It was time. They had only moments to do this.

He looped a hand behind her head and pulled her closer.

“I love you.” He grinned and kissed her.

It was long and tasteful, the sort of kiss they would most likely repeat at their wedding in several months.

They heard screaming and cheering and shrieking reverberate around the stands.

Tessa kissed him back, their lips holding onto each other the way they’d planned. She slid her hand up to hold his head, her ring sparkling beneath the giant lights of the arena.

After a few heartbeats they pulled away and grinned at each other.

The cheering and wolf whistles continued and Marie-France and Patrice clapped their delight along with the crowd.

Tessa laughed and threw her arms about Scott’s neck. He lifted her into a close hug as he stood and swayed with her for a moment.

The announcer began to call the names of the next skaters on the ice.

Scott released her and pulled her close to his side. They waved to the crowd one last time and left with Marie-France and Patrice towards the waiting reporters.


	8. Prompt: "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

Tessa stood huddled beneath the awning and laughed as Scott stepped backwards and let the tropical rain drench him. They had only just made it back to the holiday cabin they shared with Andrew and Kaitlyn before the torrent had begun to fall.

A month earlier the four of them had been sitting in Kaitlyn and Andrew’s apartment. The sleet that day had been horrible and Kaitlyn expressed a wish for warmer weather. One thing led to another and a group holiday plan was thrown into action.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Tessa laughed.  

“Yup!” Scott sprang towards her. “Come on! It’s wonderful! Have you ever seen this much rain?” He grabbed her hands and pulled her out beneath the downpour.

The rain was cool but much warmer than she was used to. It didn’t drive the cold through her bones but gently cooled her after the hot day. But there was so much of it! It was though someone stood above them emptying an unending bucket over their heads.

Tessa was now grateful she’d chosen to go with her pink sundress that morning instead of the white. Although, a glance down told her there wasn’t much difference given how the pink fabric was now plastered to her body.

Scott spun her towards him and danced her in a circle. Tessa laughed and gripped his very wet shoulder. She could barely see him as the heavy drops of rain hit her eyelids forcing them closed.

She decided to just give up and closed her eyes, lifting her face to the sky and the palm trees that waved over their heads. Scott laughed and slid his hands to hold her strong beneath her rib cage. He lifted her closer to the clouds and moved in a smooth swaying circle while she raised her hands high above her upturned face.

She let her arms fall again and leaned towards him. Her hands reached to brace herself against his shoulders. As he let her down she hugged his waist with her thighs and met his mouth with her own. His arms moved about her, holding her close and steady.

This had to be the wettest kiss she’d ever had, including that one she’d received from a young boy during their most recent tour. Scott had teased her about that one for days, even going so far as to lick her face to see if he could make it as wet as the mark that boy had left.

This kiss though, this was amazing. The scent of fresh rain, wet grass, and mud mingled with the familiar scent that was nothing but Scott. Clean cool rain crept into her mouth as their lips molded together.

Tessa pulled back and grinned down at him, her chest rising and falling in urgency. Scott let her slide back to the ground but instead of releasing her he pulled her into a waltz hold and danced her about. Their feet kicked up mud and pools of water which Scott soon swooshed his feet through with as much force as possible.

With one powerful swoosh he lost his balance and fell to the wet earth, pulling Tessa down with him. They lay in the mud and water and laughed till Tessa thought her sides would never recover.

As quickly as it had begun the rain stopped. Within seconds the only water still falling were drips from the trees and cabin roof.

The sliding door banged open and Tessa sat up to find Kaitlyn looking at them in great concern.

“Are you alright?” She asked, about to run onto the grass to help them.

“No, no.” Tessa waved a hand to stop her. “We’re fine.”

Scott jumped to his feet to prove her point, and promptly fall back into the mud as he misjudged the stability of the grass. This sent Tessa back into peels of laughter and left Kaitlyn shaking her head, perplexed.

“Very graceful.” Tessa choked out amid giggles.

Scott gave her a mock frown and tackled her once more into the mud.


	9. Prompt: "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during a tour.

Tessa’s legs gave way beneath her and she sat down on her bed with a thump. She stared her hands, twisting her fingers together in her lap.

“Tessa?” Kaitlyn called, her eyes had tracked Tessa on her slow shuffle across the room.

Tessa looked up. Kaitlyn watched her in concern from where she sat against her headboard, hands holding an open book against her bent knees. Tessa slowly blinked.

“Are you okay?” Kaitlyn sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

“Uh huh.” Tessa nodded, staring past Kaitlyn’s legs.

“No, you’re not.” Kaitlyn informed her. “What’s up?”

“I- I think-.” Tessa’s eyes grew wider as if she were trying to take something in and not quite managing it. “I think-.”

Kaitlyn moved to sit beside her.

“What?” She asked gently. “Tess, what is it?”

“I’m-.” Tessa struggled to make the words pass her lips. “I think I’m pregnant.” The last word a low ominous whisper.

“Oh.” Kaitlyn sat back in surprise. Of all the things she’d thought to hear that hadn’t even been on the list.

“Are you- are you sure?” Kaitlyn placed a hand on Tessa’s back. “What makes you think that?”

Tessa looked up towards their ensuite bathroom. She pushed herself from the bed, shuffled towards the door and opened it. Kaitlyn followed and watched as Tessa pulled a white stick from the bin.

She held the stick out to Kaitlyn who took it and inspected the symbols. Two solid pink lines graced the middle.

“Oh.” Kaitlyn nodded. She handed the stick back to Tessa who returned it to the bin.

Kaitlyn reached across the small bathroom and hugged her. After a moment Tessa’s arms rose to hug her back.

“What do I do?” Tessa mumbled against Kaitlyn’s shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Kaitlyn admitted. “What do you want to do?”

Tessa dropped her arms and moved past her into the bedroom. She stopped in the middle of the room and gingerly raised her hands to her flat stomach.

“I want her.” Tessa whispered. “What- whatever happens.” She turned to face Kaitlyn. “I want to keep her.”

“Okay.” Kaitlyn smiled in support. “Well I guess the next thing you should do is tell Scott.”

Tessa’s eyes widened.

“What makes you think it’s Scott’s?”

“Oh no. I just meant-.” Kaitlyn didn’t feel the need to finish that thought and latched onto the next obvious question. “Whose is it? If you don’t mind-.”

Tessa sat down again and gripped the side of the bed. She drew in a deep breath and released it.

“Scott’s.” 


	10. Prompt: "Well this is awkward..."

“Well this is awkward…” Jordan patted and gripped the shopping trolley handle.

Tessa stood beside her. She titled her head to inspect the brightly coloured cereal boxes on the bottom row of the aisle. She was definitely not wanting to look at the dark-haired man who’d come striding down the aisle towards them.

Scott ignored Jordan’s quip and focused solely on Tessa.

“Tess.” He reached for her hand.

Tessa took a quick step backwards out of his reach.

“I’m gonna go get the bread.” She mumbled and turned to leave.

“Nope.” Jordan grabbed her arm. “I’ll go. You stay here and talk.”

“Jor-“ Tessa looked about ready to cry at the betrayal of her older sister.

“No.” Jordan repeated. “You need to talk this out. Doesn’t do any of us any good to have you two avoiding each other in cereal aisles.”

With that Jordan strode off out of sight.

Tessa inhaled a stilling breath and clenched her fists while she tried to neither to cry or hit him. Maybe she’d end up doing both.

“Look, Tessa. I’m sorry!” He reached for her shoulder. “God, I’m sorry.”

Tessa shrugged him off and tried to ignore the ache in her heart.

“It was stupid. I didn’t mean it.” Scott hung his head. “Please. Tell me what to do. Tell me how to fix it. Please, Tess.”

“I don’t know.” She spoke quietly to the tiled floor.

“There has to be some way. I can’t lose you.” She could imagine the tears welling in his eyes as his voice skipped over the words.

“You hurt me a lot. I don’t know if I can-“ Tessa’s voice trailed off.

“I can barely even remember what I said.” Scott admitted. “I asked Chiddy, but he can hardly remember that night either.”

Tessa whirled around and glared at him, brushing the tears from her eyes.

“You were drinking with those guys.” She informed him, thinking back to the night a week ago in the dim light of the bar.

She’d come over to let Scott and Patrick know they needed to leave. They’d been mid-conversation when she stopped behind Scott’s back about to tap him on the shoulder. One of the guys she didn’t know had asked if she was available. The guy was handsome enough but there had been an odd glint in his eye Tessa didn’t like. However, it had been Scott’s reply that had been on replay through her mind ever since.

“You said, ‘I wouldn’t, man, she’s a frigid ice queen that one.” Tessa ground out, mimicking his slurred voice of the night.

“Tess.” Scott’s mouth fell open in horror. “I didn’t.”

“Oh you did.” She nodded and half turned away from him again.

Scott shut his eyes against the enormity of what he’d done. He knew those words were the worst thing he could have said, dredging up past wounds and deep pain within her. He could murder his drunken self and vowed then and there never to have more than one beer in a night.

“Tessa.” He began. He opened his eyes to see her head down, shoulders slumped, wounded and defeated. That he’d done this to her was more than he could bear. He stepped close to her and pulled her to him, cradling her head against his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry.” He stroked her hair and back. “That was unforgivable. I should never have said that. I can’t believe I said that.”

Tessa screwed her eyes shut and leaned into him. She gripped the back of his jacket in her fist.

“Do you still not understand that no one in the world can hurt me as much as you?” She whispered, her nose pressed into his shoulder.

It didn’t escape her that the reverse was also true. He was also the one who could heal her beyond all others. Somewhere in the distant past, as children uncomprehending of the consequences, they’d exchanged this power over each other.

“I do. I know, Tess.” Scott pulled back and lifted her chin, urging her to look at him. “I know it’s horrible of me to ask you to forgive that, but I need to.”

Tessa watched the desperation in his eyes. She already knew she would forgive him. A life without him in it would punish her as much as it would him and she couldn’t do it.

“The only-“ Scott paused careful of his words. “The only thing I can think of is that I probably wanted that guy far away from you and for some stupid reason I thought those were the words that would do it.”

“You know you can’t do that.” Tessa pointed out.

“Yeah. I know.” Not protecting Tessa was one of the hardest things he had to work on. All his instincts screamed at him to build a defensive wall around her and keep her safe, and keep her close.

Now looking down into her tearful eyes in the cereal aisle he knew beyond anything the way he wanted to do just that, if she would let him. Giving her enough time to pull away he lowered his mouth to hers.

Tessa pressed back against him, her hands gripping his jacket and her lips sliding over his.

After a moment she pulled back and stared up at him, eyes wide.

“What was that?” She didn’t dare expect the response she most wanted to hear. A slow smile spread over Scott’s face.

“The future, I hope.”


	11. Prompt: "The paint's supposed to go where?"

Tessa rubbed her hands over her swollen belly with a tired smile.

“Whenever you’re ready, little one.”

She looked up at the sound of a familiar car engine pulling into the garage. Car doors shut as Tessa focused back on her task and busied herself moving cups and plates from the dishwasher to the cupboards.

The distant house door opened and tiny feet thumped as fast as three year old feet could move, which Tessa had to admit was surprisingly fast at times. The tiny feet were followed by slower and firmer footsteps, but ones which she knew were following close behind the fast ones.

She looked up to see Scott and their small daughter enter the room.

Ella’s white dress with orange hearts all over it spun about her as she twirled a pirouette in the centre of the room. Scott held her fingers high above her head with one hand and lifted a sampler tin of bright orange paint aloft with his other.

“What’s that for?” Tessa asked, fearing the answer she knew she was about to get.

“My bedroom!” Ella jumped up and down, her skirt flapping against her knees.

“The paint’s supposed to go  _where_?” Tessa feigned surprise with an undertone of ‘definitely not’.

“An entire room? In that?!”

“But Mommy, it’s like a sunset.” Ella ran over and tugged on her skirt, bunching the material beneath Tessa’s stomach and swinging it from side to side.

Tessa ran her fingers through the little girl’s dark curls and raised an eyebrow at Scott who did his best to look innocent and like nothing more than a father who’d been twisted around his three-year-old daughter’s finger.

“We are not painting her room orange. Well, not this orange anyway.” Tessa eyed the paint tin with its bright orange sticker as though it had personally offended her.

“Not even just a bit of it?” Scott pouted, though his eyes promised he had known exactly what her response was going to be.

“One wall.” He bargained. “The architraves?”

Tessa shook her head.

“We need to create a calm and peaceful environment for her to sleep in, not a bouncy castle.”

Both Scott and Ella‘s faces brightened and they cooed in unison. “Ooh.”

“No.”

Scott reached for Ella and lifted her to sit on his forearm.

“I’m sorry, Pumpkin, Mommy says ‘no’.” He squeezed her tummy a little while she patted his shoulder seeking to comfort him as best she could.

“That’s okay.” Ella rubbed his ear and squished the lobe between her fingers a couple of times before heaving a deep sigh. “You said she’d say no.”

“I did, didn’t I.”

Ella nodded solemnly and twisted the short strands of his hair around her fingers.

Tessa stepped closer and rubbed a hand over Ella’s back.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t have orange, just not this orange. It’s too bright. We need a nice soft one like, like,” Tessa searched for a good comparison. “Like the orange at the end of a sunset.”

“The one when it’s going to bed?” Ella lay her head on Scott’s shoulder, her crown pushing against his neck, and watched Tessa for clarification.

“Yes, exactly.” Tessa nodded. “Like a sleepy sunset.”

Ella considered this prospect for a moment before looping one hand around Scott’s neck and reaching for Tessa with her other.

“Okay.” She agreed and pulled both her parents as close to her chest as possible, her arms hugging their necks while they grinned at each other and linked their hands below her.

Ella kissed each of their cheeks in turn, leaving wet patches on their skin. She giggled and hummed her happiness while she stroked their necks.

“You’re amazing.” Scott whispered and pressed a quick kiss to Tessa’s lips.

With only the warning of a short gasp, Tessa and Scott jerked their heads out of the way narrowly missing Ella’s as she dove between them. Scott tightened his grip on her as she hugged and kissed whoever was currently sleeping inside Tessa.

 

* * *

 

A year later Ella sat cross-legged in a small bright orange trailer with her baby sister between her legs. Scott, wearing a knapsack of picnic items, pulled them along the footpath toward the park. Tessa hummed as she followed, a blanket under her arm and her eyes fixed on her children.


	12. Prompt: "Just once" plus "No one needs to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: involves date rape drugs and protective Scott

“Charlie! Scott! Scott!” They hear Meryl coming before she manages to squeeze her way through the throng of people and over to their current positions near a large potted fern in the kitchen. She pulls the red plastic cups from their surprised hands and deposits them on the kitchen bench. Grabbing their now free hands she tugs them both after her and dives back into the crowd.

The words ‘Tessa needs help’ has them following swiftly on her heels.

Fear tugs insistently at the edges of Scott’s mind and heart and he begins to seriously question whether coming to this party had been such a great idea after all.

Meryl had heard about the party from a friend who attended the nearby college. A party of free flowing booze, almost no one they knew, and on the edge of town had seemed like an awesome opportunity for four figure skaters looking to unwind. Not wanting to leave anyone out, they had silently agreed that there was no need for anyone to discover that Tessa was only sixteen.

When the chatting, flirting, and gyrating crowd won’t part for the three ice dancers Scott leans back and bellows at the ceiling.

“MOVE!”

In a mixture of surprise, fright, and indignation, the crowd parts like the Red Sea before Moses. As they pass through it reforms and noise levels return to meet the head pounding throb of the music.

Meryl leads them upstairs, skipping over the steps with the speed of an elf while the boys take them two and three at a time behind her.

Down a corridor and stopping at the door to a bedroom they find Tessa leaning against a wall. A light-haired guy of medium build, with the shoulders of a hockey player towers over her.

Scott immediately recognises him as someone they had run into a few days ago at the rink. He and his buddies had been clattering towards the ice with sticks waving and jeering as the figure skaters were leaving the ice. Scott hadn’t liked the look the guy had given Tessa then and had swiftly tucked his partner into his side. He liked the guy’s current position even less.

“Just once.” The guy says. His hands run up Tessa’s sides to grip her jaw. “No one has to know.”

Tessa bats feebly at his hands.

“N-no.” She mumbles.

Her head lolls in his hands and her knees seem to be fighting the urge to buckle. He ignores her and shoves his lips against her mouth while she squirms in pathetic resistance.

Scott grabs the guy by the collar of his dark blue shirt and wrenches him away from Tessa with all the strength his enraged body can produce.

The shocked guy bounces off the bed in the middle of the room and hits the floor hard.

Scott catches Tessa as she sinks down the wall towards the floor.

“What the-? Hey!” The guy demands as he picks himself up. “Get your own.”

A livid Scott glares at him. The fact that Tessa, boneless as a rag doll, is currently being held upright solely by his arms is the only thing that stops him from advancing on the guy.

“S-Scott.” Tessa slurs, her eyes struggling to make out his face.

“Yeah, I’m here.” He assures her. A hand under her jaw lifts her face and he takes in her heavy eyelids and unfocused eyes.

“Did you drug her?” Charlie takes a menacing step towards the guy after watching Tessa over Scott’s shoulder. “What did you give her?”

“Nothing, man. She just drank too much, I guess.”

“She did not.” Scott declares and lets Tessa’s head rest heavy against his shoulder.

Charlie begins to march around the room opening boxes and searching for the drug. In a box disguised as a book he finds the package and holds it up for Meryl and Scott to see. Rohypnol. Meryl gasps and a tick leaps to life along Scott’s jaw. Charlie pockets the packet to dispose of later.

“What?” The guy drawls out. “Come on, it’s fine. She’d have enjoyed herself.”

“Charlie.” Scott’s voice is cold and deadly even.

“Yeah, I’ve got her.” Charlie ducks under Tessa’s arm, taking her from Scott and holding her close while Meryl rubs her back.

Tessa’s lifts her head with immense effort and slurs out between shallow breaths, “No. Scott. In trouble. M’fine”

Meryl shushes her and continues to rub her back.

“Oh I’m so scared. What, little figure skating pussy’s gonna do something?” The guy scoffs.

Scott’s hands fist as he spins around backwards. His foot connects with the guy’s face causing his head to bounce off the wall with a sound thud. The guy crumples to the floor and doesn’t move. Nervous cheering floats through from the mass of people who’ve gathered at the door to see the fight.

Somewhat disappointed that the guy was out already, Scott allows himself one further kick to the unconscious boy’s stomach.

“Scott.” Meryl cautions him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Scott straightens and jabs his foot at the guy’s shoulder. “Arsehole.”

He returns to the others and lifts Tessa as Charlie helps arrange her arms about his shoulders. Carrying her when she was limp and unable to hold herself made her a lot heavier than normal, but he shrugs her into a stronger grip against his chest and heads for the door.

The crowd mutters various levels of disgust and concern as it parts again and they exit. The trio makes its way through the crowded house with the sleeping girl and into the night towards Charlie’s waiting car.

 

* * *

 

The following day Igor’s frowns at his spoonful of yogurt and considers what he should have Scott work on in Tessa’s absence. Apparently the poor girl had taken ill overnight and needed a day in bed. If it had been Scott, Igor might have suspected foul play, but Tessa was usually the last person to cause problems of any kind so he wished her well and turned to plans of training and technique.

As he ponders he walks towards the ice and a small piece of conversation halts him by the doors to the change rooms. Charlie and Scott are discussing the merits of different techniques as defense moves. Their interest and tone troubles Igor a little and he strides in to join the conversation.

Both boys immediately fall silent and Igor shrugs. He hopes it isn’t anything serious and that he can just chalk it up to the oddness of teenagers. He leaves them again with an instruction to hurry up and get on the ice before they have to give it to the hockey team.


	13. Prompt: "No one needs to know." Seaplane version

“Tess! We’re going on a seaplane!” Scott threw his arms wide to match his beaming grin. His feet beat an excited rhythm against the wooden planks of the dock.

“Yup.” Tessa was little more subdued in her enthusiasm, but excited nonetheless. She pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of the seaplane in question as it bobbed and tugged on its mooring rope.

A short while later they crossed the gang plank and climbed into the tiny plane. There was hardly anyone flying with them, only one older lady with a floral suitcase and a cardigan to match. Tessa wondered if this was usual or if they’d just hit on an empty flight by chance. She shrugged and they took their seats a few rows behind the woman who sat near the front while they chose the back.

Tessa chatted about their plans for the class they would soon teach. The plane was exciting enough but she’d rather they were a little more prepared in how they were going to do things. Was he going to take the lead or would she? Would they take turns? If so, which segments did he want to teach?

Unsurprisingly her queries were met with comments of, ‘Calm down, it’ll be fine. We’ve got this.’ Her partner watched as the pilot fiddled with the controls and the co-pilot released the plane from the dock. Scott pointed out the things that caught his eye, exclaiming over the smallness of the plane and how different it felt to the large planes they were used to travelling in.

She agreed for the most part. They probably did have this under control. After all, all they had to do was demonstrate and explain the ins and outs of what they had been doing week in and week out for most of their lives. How hard could that be? It wasn’t so much the teaching that had Tessa concerned. It was the students. So many people all watching her. And most of them would be young. She remembered girls and boys their age all too clearly. So many voices and comments that she’d fought hard to push from her mind for a long time now tugged at her. What if she fell? What if she made a fool of herself? What if they laughed? The image of herself from her dream the night before when she had tripped over her skates while Scott demonstrated a perfect twizzle and all the kids laughed had her twisting her fingers together in her lap.

Tessa sighed and lay her head against her chair. The plane sped across the water and pulled into the sky. It was so different being in this small plane. She could feel the lightness of it and how the air currents tossed it about in a way she never felt on the large planes with all their mass and power.

As they reached cruising altitude and levelled out she realised that Scott was no longer chatting to her about the plane’s mechanics and the view. She looked over and found him staring straight ahead, hands clenching his seat next to his knees. His face was ashen and his lips tight as he frowned in concentration.

“Scott?”

“Hmm?” Scott didn’t shift.

“Are you okay?”

“Mhmm.” He gave her a quick jerk of a nod.

Tessa pursed her lips in concern. She reached down and ran her hand over the one he had gripping his chair next to hers. She coaxed his fingers loose and drew his hand into her lap. With long strokes, she pressed and pushed the strong muscles of his hand. She laced their fingers together and pressed her thumbs into his palm.

“Scott?”

“Hmm?” He nodded again.

“Look at me.” Sparing one hand, she turned his face toward her. She gave his cheek a soft sweep of her thumb before dropping her hand back to join his, and her other, in her lap.

Tessa could see his chest rising faster and faster with each tiny inhale.

She shook her head at him and held his hand over her heart. In confident assurance she drew in a deep breath, letting her lungs push his hand out and draw it back in.

After a moment she saw his chest begin to mimic hers, rising and falling in deep rhythm. Tessa smiled and rubbed his hand. She gave it a quick kiss and let it fall back into her lap.

“Tell me what we’re going to do in the class.” She asked, knowing he had so many ideas he was excited to try with the students.

Scott swallowed and nodded. Word by word and sentence by sentence he explained his ideas, his eyes not leaving hers. By the end of the flight Tessa had more information than she could have hoped for and Scott chatted with great animation. He even managed to tear his gaze from her and to look at the scenery every once in a while.

He clenched her hand on landing as the tiny plane once more wobbled through the air and hit the water, but at last they were walking down the dock toward Vancouver.

“Thank you.” Scott nudged her and slung an arm around her neck, giving her temple a swift kiss.

“No one needs to know.” Tessa spoke softly. She tucked her hand into his as it hung over her shoulder and squeezed his thumb.

Scott nodded.

“Let’s drive next time.”


End file.
